powerrangersfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Eliza Quzell
Eliza Quzell is the older sister of Aryia/Ashton Quzell. She is the daughter of Irish Immigrants and briefly became ASD Yellow by creating the ASD Power Rings. She is, however, most well known and associated with Beast Hunter, 'a character in the VR Troopers MMO. She is portrayed by Dove Cameron who was the titular characters of Disney Channel's ''Liv and Maddie. Character History Childhood Eliza has always had the dream of being a detective, solving mysteries, the whole 9 yards. She started sharing her love with Aryia early on, but she already knew she wasn't normal. She took that as she had her own gift she kept secret from her own parents, she was Autistic. She knew Aryia was destined to be a man. She finally caved in when another kid in her grade on the spectrum, Eustus MacAlister, kept crushing on Aryia. Her plan backfired, eventually leading to Ashton becoming a ranger and facing him many times. GSA She debut's in the episode Gimmie a Lass After Midnight, ''as she does stage crew for the Forge Bend Theatrical Society where the rangers face the video game hero Lady Lisa and Shogun Black during ''12 Jurors. She is in attendance with Colin Dax at the homecoming dance. In Ageolis and the Magic Flute, ''Eliza finds out Ashton is the green ranger and knows she would make a good FBI informant. In order to protect her brother, and the rest of the team, she tracks down rumors of a different threat. However, she bumps into Eustus and tells him to make Ava a new power ring for him. Eustus joins the GSA Rangers as ASD Blue in the following episode. In ''The Lass in Scarlet, Ashton approaches Eliza to see if she would like to be a ranger, and promptly accepts. When the core team gets sent to Japan, she and the remaining rangers face a rock monster, Jewldaver. She finally gets to do a special team-up attack with Ashton in her final appearance in The Acts of Sisters. Galaxy Squad Despite being a detective, she also secretly is a gamer. She is '''Beast Hunter in the VR Troopers MMO. She gets to meet the entire Galaxy Squad team as they face Mad-Eye Gellis in the trooper's realm. She would later be able to transform into Beast Hunter outside of the game with a special Dino Charger compatible with the Soul Star Power Gun. Personality Eliza has a very above it all mentality, but is very curious such as when she hears the rumors of terrorism afoot in Forge Bend. She is heavily routed in Nancy Drew and Grace O'Malley "Granuaile". Suits ASD Yellow: * ASD Bull Zord * ASD Power Ring Attacks * Panther Galaxy * Panther Claw * Panther Clash 'Appearances: '''Ally 30-35 Beast Hunter: * Soul Star Power Gun ** Blaster Mode ** Cannon Mode '''Appearances: '''Space 31 (VR Dimension), Revelation Appearances Notes * Like Trini, her sentai counterpart is a male ranger with a cat motif ** Eliza's a Panther and Trini a saber-toothed tiger * First ranger to be an older sibling to a ranger, but not a suit from the same sentai as them ** However, Sun Vulcan is considered the squeal to ''Denziman ** Ryan's suit was US-exclusive, despite being said to be based off Turboranger ''(''Power Rangers Nitro) * Only sentai male yellow ranger to be skirted by default in Power Rangers, this doesn't count Legendary modes appearing in Super Megaforce. * Only sibling other than Lauren to wear a color that their sibling also does ** But Ashton would wear Yellow after her ** She is also the only older sister to become a ranger, as Serena from same season had to give her powers to her sister, Emily *** interestingly, Serena was supposed to be the Yellow Ranger * Her second suit, like Shogun Black, comes from an unused suit from an adapted season. In this case, Beast Hunter Zeek-Jeanne. ** However, Shogun Black came from a film post series, where Beast Hunter was from the summer movie * In Danger Thunder, she told Ashton she was not a Power Ranger * She is the only female ranger that is on the spectrum to not be an Android ** Ironically, she replaces a Metal Hero that's a robot * She is based off Charlie Landers/Aaron Stone from Brush Kalish's Aaron Stone ** Both are hiding something from their siblings (Charlie being Aaron Stone and Eliza being a gamer and a fan of the VR Troopers franchise) ** Both work together at some point (Charlie and Jason's characters are a tag team in game; Eliza and Ashton work together as rangers late in the series, as well as in the VR Troopers team-up) *** Ironically, she looks like a golden robot, which is Jason's character **** another Irony is one of Kyuranger's character's was a golden robot, but was replaced by Max Thunderman when adapted ** Aaron Stone and Power Rangers GSA/Galaxy Squad are darker and gritter series compared every other series on their respective networks (Disney XD and Nickelodeon), which are mostly comedies and animated series * It is ironic she associates herself with the VR Troopers as Ryan, Kaitlin, and JB are good friends with Mayor Rooney, his wife, and nephew Percy who looks similar to Joey Bragg (Joey Rooney on Liv and Maddie, Balfour on The Thunderman's and Power Rangers Hexagon) See Also * Asao Hyou-Sentai Counterpart (as ASD Yellow) from Sun Vulcan See Comparison Page * Kyoko Hayase-Sentai Counterpart (as Beast Hunter) from GOGOV See Comparison Page ** SolDozer-Metal Heroes Counterpart (as a VR Trooper) from SolBrain * Spada-Sentai Counterpart (eldest child of the family and a Yellow Ranger) from Kyuranger Category:PR Rangers with Multiple forms Category:Lemurseighteen Category:Autistic Rangers Category:Female Autistic Rangers Category:Galaxy Squadron Andromeda Orion Category:199 Lunar Syndacite Category:VR Troopers Category:PR Feline-themed Rangers Category:Ranger-like Category:Brigade themed heroes Category:LGBT Allies Category:Female Yellow Ranger